happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Melliflou
Melliflou is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Melliflou is a chocolate rabbit who want to be true ballerina dancer in someday and being one of Rabelais' younger siblings, however, unlike her siblings, she is not a philanderer nor bunny boy as Rabelais, even not sane and wise as Nucita usually does. Instead she practices ballet in the course session and plans to the best pupil out of all her class fellows, while though she herself have big problem in her health, which made her having flaws as everyone else do as nothing is perfect. She appears to have very big fond of any kind of chocolates and once she eat it, the whole chocolates on the town would get eaten by her gluttonous mouth, this is also including her own siblings who same species as her; chocolate rabbits. Due to her fond turned into addiction, people with chocolates in their hands, would hide all the chocolates from her and keep them safe until she is gone, some people would get pretty unfortunate fates when encountering against Melliflou with delicious chocolate in their two hands. However, in big exchange, the fatality would taking her own life as the result of giving unpleasant luck on them. In other words, there are chances of her causing someone died by horrible way and killing herself after caught in disastrous situation. As being very younger, however, she is not young-like looking despite for her cutesy appearance and sweet harmonious demeanor. In fact, Melliflou has her own sugar daddy who keeps sugaring with many gifts and presents on her at night, though never mentioned his name toward anyone even her own siblings, for...some reasons. Her sugar daddy always love to spoil her and give favors to do, and she will do anything for him in order just for chocolates and dresses. Even the favors are very hazardous, Melliflou still will doing them no matter what, which very unfortunately made her far more twice to be more killable than her siblings. Like brother like sister, Melliflou has possessing her older brother Rabelais' bawdy self and having big interest on collecting knickers and hosieries, just as her another collection shelf other than the presents list that given by her sugar daddy. She also has happened to wear the knickers at her head accessory only during night time, and hosieries on her ears whenever she is not outside. Personality and traits Melliflou has portrayed as "a very young-looking living milk-chocolate rabbit who have pretty sweetest of harmonious manner along with her cute-looking innocent, however at great pitiful, there is the other side of her self that is not really sound pure and pastel as such her brother do, she herself has own salacious behavior". Episodes Starring *TBA Featuring *TBA Appearances *TBA Fates #TBA Trivia *She is adopted from LoD in his Easter giveaway blog, which also where the weasel come from. The creator, Sugar&Spice, has redesigning her only by small features while still keeping her old concept. **According to the creator, her chocolate melting caused by her working and exercising during in class session of ballet. *As mentioned above, Melliflou has made from milk chocolate. The creator has confirmed that Rabelais made from bitter chocolate. *She has rivalry relationship with Frills, due to the same interest they both have and both are being pretty salacious. *Her name is coming from the word of "Mellifluous" which meaning sweet or musical, thus her personality of being sweetest and having interest on ballet. Gallery Eastersurprise.png|Where she come from mm_choco_bun_bun__at__by_whiteartblood_ddgyl2i.png|Created by Dawn Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Free to Use Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Adopted Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Shared Category:La-cocotua characters